A variety of electronic and optoelectronic devices with quantum well transistors comprising epitaxially grown heterostructures, formed on substrates such as silicon, offer exceptionally high carrier mobility in the transistor channel. These devices provide exceptionally high drive current performance, enable lower power consumption and deliver higher speed logic applications. However, positive-type metal oxide semiconductors (PMOS) with quantum wells suffer low mobility in the transistor channel as compared to negative-type metal oxide semiconductors (NMOS) with quantum wells. Mobility of PMOS quantum wells can be enhanced by straining the quantum wells, but a corresponding drawback occurs in the form of increasing amounts of parallel conduction, leading to degradation in OFF-State leakage current.